


Traitor

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, hope it was good, romantic relationships, slight angst, this took me way to long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Listen, it wasn’t (Y/n’s) fault her twin brother had some rivalry’s.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader, Phil Watson & Reader, Sleepy Bois Inc & Reader, Technoblade & Reader, Tommyinnit & Reader, Wilbur Soot & Reader, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 96





	Traitor

Listen, it wasn’t (Y/n’s) fault their twin brother had some rivalries. In fact, no one even considered them rivalries except for their brothers, always claiming that Techno and Dream had something going on. It had started back in the seventh grade when Dream outshined Techno at the spelling bee, and since then it had been a never-ending competition of who could get a better grade or suck up to the teacher or do better in gym class or win the school honors award or... well, you get the point. Dream and Techno seemed to like to compete against each other. Just a little.

Flash forward to sophomore year, and most people would expect two boys to drop their seventh-grade rivalry by high-school, but here (Y/n) was, sitting at the dinner table listening to the one and only Technoblade, rant about how Dream had only gotten extra credit on his history project because his mom somehow had a connection to the teacher. Honestly, (Y/n) wasn’t listening, they had learned to ignore their brothers rambling on about how much he hated Dream back in seventh grade when they got bored of the same drama, and now they still ignored it, but for different reasons.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n),” Tommy dragged out the end of their name, trying to catch their attention.

"(Y/n) you're zoning again," Wilbur’s voice chimed in their head as he scooted his chair back from the table to get up to get seconds.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What were we talking about?"

"I asked if you thought Dream is as much of a nuisance as Techno claims he is," Their dad, Phil said.

Throughout the past years of Dream and Techno's rivalry, Phil had tried to stay neutral on the topic, in favor of being mature. That didn't stop him from asking everyone's opinions though, especially at the dinner table, when "everyone needed to participate!"

"Uh...I mean, he's not really that rude, and I'm pretty sure he worked hard on the essay, maybe he deserved the extra credit," They said, trying to defend Dream. 

(Y/n) tried not to make it obvious that they would rather not talk shit about Dream, but it was a little hard considering Techno despised Dream, and always made sure no one he was related to even talked to Dream.

"And how would you know that?" Wilbur pressed, being suspicious of their words. 

Wilbur naturally speculated about (Y/n's) relationship with Dream, he noticed things, Will was an observer after all. He assumed something was happening between the two, but never had gone as far to think that (Y/n) would date dream. That would be complete betrayal, even if Techno was being unreasonable. 

"I- I mean, I don't know it, I just think it. You have to cut the kid some slack right? He-"

"What are you even saying at this point? I feel like we've gone over this, Dream is a dickwad loser who is not better than me in any way. I thought we were on the same page, but lately, you've been all suspicious. What's with you?"

"Oh come on! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just finally growing out of this dumb rivalry you seem to never get over."

"'Dumb Rivalry my ass, (Y/n) your just being weird."

"Kids, come on, please don't fight at the dinner table. Actually, since we all seem to be done with dinner, why don't you just not fight about this? I feel like we talk about it enough anyway," Phil tried to reason with his kids as he could sense the tension already getting much higher.

"It's not my fault, Dream is an asshole," Techno muttered as he picked up his dishes.

Before (Y/n) could think of a witty response, Phil spoke up, "(Y/n) it's your night to dishes. Techno, stop encouraging this. I don't know what happened between you two, but just rest alright? I know midterms are stressful and you guys could both use some."

Almost simultaneously, (Y/n) and Techno rolled their eyes and scooted away from the table, heading different ways as (Y/n) went to do the dishes and Techno to sulk in his room, doing whatever he usually does, (Y/n) couldn't be bothered to know. They just assumed he was either complaining about Dream, reading, playing video games with their other siblings, or just doing work.

As (Y/n) started the dishes and cleaned the dining room and kitchen, they silently cursed themselves for letting them get caught in their thoughts. Like most nights, they were thinking about Dream. They had a date planned tomorrow, and (Y/n) was going to finally tell him that they loved him, after dating for 3 months. Some might think that 3 months is a long time, but (Y/n) always took a while to warm up to people. With Dream it wasn't hard, they immediately fell for his caring personality and the way he wasn't afraid to compliment them. But at the same time, it constantly made them anxious. What if (Y/n) trusted Dream, but he betrayed them? Just like Techno always said. And what if Techno found out? That would be absolute hell for the both of them. Sometimes (Y/n) had the impulse to just tell him, tell their entire family, that they had a relationship, and god forbid it to be with Dream, but (Y/n) knew not to. Yet the thought of something happening to their relationship kept them up at night all the time. (Y/n) wasn't worried that Dream would break up with them, but now things had gotten more...serious with Dream, to say the least, and (Y/n) found themself craving being able to be able to tell Phil they couldn't go to family movie night just this once so they could go on a date, and not make up some random excuse. Phil was right, (Y/n) did need rest, with all the stress from their relationships, and oh god, midterms. They had 5 tests in the next week, and (Y/n) was barely sure they would be able to pass them. It's not that they were dumb, more so that they were outshined. Techno constantly got straight A's, and sure, (Y/n) knew he worked his ass off for those grades, but sometimes (Y/n) would like their project pinned on the fridge as well. And why couldn't Techno just be satisfied with his goddamn grades? Who gives a shit if Dream got better, he truly did study hard, and maybe if Techno knew that Dream's parents go apeshit if he doesn't work extra hard on every little thing, he wouldn't care. But of course, Techno had no regard for others feelings, especially (Y/n's). 

When (Y/n) was little, they vividly remember having pillow fights with Techno, and of course, he had to win at all costs. So sometimes (Y/n) would end up with a bloody nose, and instead of just for once, letting them have Phil's attention so he could help the blood spilling all over their face go away, Techno cried to Phil about how he felt so bad. And (Y/n) felt bad for him too, they knew he didn't mean to, he just needed the validation of winning, which is ok because some people need it. But (Y/n's) validation was always pushed aside, there was no one to comfort them crying at the time, which discouraged them from asking for help in the future. Now, they could only blame their fear of being vulnerable and asking for help on themselves, but they couldn't help but feel resentment for Techno.

That's how they found themselves so much more attracted to Dream. Dream always asked (Y/n) if they needed help, and didn't stop pushing them to let him help them, because for once in their lifetime, (Y/n's) feelings and signs of needing help weren't outshined. And when (Y/n) grew closer to Dream as friends, they found themselves becoming empathetic for him and his relationship with his parents. They understood each other, they understood the struggles of pressure and vulnerability. Together, they found that they could be vulnerable to each other and still love the other, helping them overcome their fear of rejection, of someone pushing them away when they realized they could need help.

Before (Y/n) knew it, they were done with the dishes and going upstairs to call Dream and hang out while they did their homework, or talked, or just had someone. Usually, they were able to relieve their stress through their talks, whether or not they talked directly about their problems. Recently, (Y/n) hadn't directly talked about their fears with Dream. They feared that if they shared this one fear, Dream would make things worse by trying to tell Techno or befriend them, or he would take Techno's hatred for him personally. So (Y/n) resolved to ignore their fear. After all, for the last 16 years, ignoring their problems had helped them.

* * *

(Y/n) could barely stay awake the next day at school, not having gotten good sleep since they were still caught up in their thoughts about their brother and his dumb rivalry. Of course, of all people to notice their unfocused behavior in class, Dream did.

It was their fourth period when he had to tap (Y/n) on their shoulder to get their attention.

"You good? You've been really quiet the entire day," He said, sitting down beside them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"What kept you up?"

"Nothing, in particular, don't worry about it. Anyways, do you have any idea what Mr. Scaldring wants us to do for this report? I wasn't listening." (Y/n) said in response, changing the subject quickly, knowing that Dream could tell when they were lying.

Dream chuckled at their question, moving closer to show them his notes. The rest of class they spent studying, trying not to get told off by their teacher for talking. In their defense, they didn't have many classes together, and with Techno's opinions of Dream, they didn't get to hang outside of school with Dream a lot either, much less talk to Dream in the hallways for long amounts of time and risk the possibility of one of (Y/n's) siblings seeing them.

"Ok, so after school ends, I'll meet you in the same spot right? Or did Phil not believe your excuse this time?"

"I think he believed it, I mean he starting to obviously catch on, but I'll deal with that later. See you then?"

"Yeah, see you," (Y/n) kissed him on the cheek and hurried off, making sure they weren't late to their next class that was all the way across the building.

* * *

Dream and (Y/n's) relationship wasn't necessarily...secret, but it wasn't "confirmed." Luckily for (Y/n), Techno didn't really keep up with school drama. Wilbur on the other hand did, but he had suspected things for months. For the sake of his family's sanity though, he didn't say anything.

So, them showing physical affection wasn't huge, especially when they went to a public high school with 1000 other kids, there wasn't really a need to hide it, because it's not like anyone would really notice unless they truly showed off their PDA.

* * *

When (Y/n) finally got on all their jackets and gloves to keep from the freezing cold, they made their way outside and to their spot behind the school to meet Dream. The spot itself wasn't a secretive place, but it was somewhere where their brothers wouldn't find them if they were hanging out around the school for after-school activities.

If it weren't for the freezing cold, maybe (Y/n) would've felt their phone buzzing in their pocket, they would've realized that they forgot to let Techno and Wilbur that they weren't driving home with them today, and they would've realized that Techno and Wilbur were currently scouring the building, looking for them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to ask my science teacher for extra time on my assignment," Dream said, hurrying to their side.

"Don't worry about it! Why'd you need more time?"

"My mom wants me to restart it. I'm so glad that teacher believes any excuses," As Dream spoke, (Y/n) unconsciously shivered in the cold, and Dream noticed, "Here, take my hands we can create warmth together,"

(Y/n) smiled and gladly took his hands as he rubbed them together to get them warmer.

For a while, Dream and (Y/n) stood together, talking about their day, until they were (not joyfully) interrupted.

"(Y/n)?"

As soon as they recognized his voice, (Y/n) ripped their hands from Dream's and stood back with wide eyes.

"Hey...Techno. And Wilbur."

"(Y/n), what are you doing here? Is Dream hurting you? I swear to god if you ever touch them aga-"

"Techno stop! I think- I think I have some explaining to do, but now is not the time to do it."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying? Please (Y/n)-"

"I said, now is not the time to discuss this!"

"No-"

"Techno, chill. Obviously, this is not something to discuss when Dream is right there!" Wilbur whispered loudly. As much as he hated to turn against his siblings, it was obvious now was not the time to have Techno and (Y/n) fight, and honestly, he did find this a little amusing. Yes, to Techno this was the ultimate betrayal, but in Wilbur's eyes, their rivalry was quite funny, and he had been waiting for (Y/n) or one of the siblings to crack on Techno about Dream eventually.

* * *

To say the least, the ride home to the car was tense. (Y/n) was nervous. Their entire relationship had just been outed, and they really didn't want it to end this way. How were they supposed to convince Techno that Dream wasn't that bad, without losing either of them? (Y/n) couldn't just make a choice of one or the other.

Techno was fuming. What the fuck had just happened? Of all people, he didn't expect (Y/n) to betray him like this. They were his best friend, he couldn't live without them! Yet, when he heard their voices and forced himself to actually comprehend what he had seen, all he could feel was hatred. Sure, his rivalry was old, but (Y/n) knew how much Dream got on his nerves, and it seems like they didn't even hold back. It was taking all his willpower not to absolutely go off at them right this moment, but he didn't wanna get in a car crash, and he needed to collect himself before he said anything too dumb.

Wilbur had mixed feelings. The tension in the car was so high, and he had no way of solving it. He didn't even know who's side to take, if he should even take sides? He looked up to Techno and (Y/n), they were his older siblings, and he had never seen them this mad at each other. Usually, they were like the power duo, always working through things together and helping each other out. Wilbur could tell the whole Dream situation had been bothering (Y/n) for months now, and their reasons were valid. Sure, Wilbur never personally knew Dream as he wasn't in his grade, but Techno's rivalry did seem a little extreme, especially after all these years. But then again, (Y/n) should've known not to even talk to Dream in the first place. They knew how much Techno hated Dream, yet they still gave him the place to talk to them. But Techno shouldn't control (Y/n)'s friendships! Wilbur's thoughts were all over the place, If (Y/n) had listened though, they probably would've despised Dream as well, they wouldn't even think to give him the chance to talk to them.

And then there was Dream. He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. (Y/n) was like his soulmate, the second he talked to them for the first time, he felt a click in his mindset, a shift in his mood, and after a while, he learned that he could trust this person, even if it seemed that their relationship had to be secret. Why did he have to come off as such a dick to Techno in the first place? It was all his fault. If he hadn't won that stupid spelling bee in the seventh grade, this probably wouldn't have happened. But if he hadn't won, who knew what his parents would've done? He hated thinking about the possibilities. He was hesitant to talk to (Y/n), but he decided that he wouldn't judge them off of their brother. And over time, he learned to respect Techno, understanding his need for validation. But it seemed that Techno had never felt the same.

* * *

As soon as the front door to the Minecraft's small house closed, the pressure in the area rose even more. It wasn't a question of who would start the dreaded conversation, but more of how to start it. 

(Y/n) decided to talk first.

"Sorry," They said, in a small voice, so small it easily could've been missed.

"Sorry? (Y/n), what? I- I thought we went over this, I thought you knew never to even touch Dream. And suddenly I walk in on you two snogging?"

"We weren't snogging, for one thing," They were quick to respond, mocking his tone, "And I know, I'm sorry for betraying you, but truly, isn't it time you got over this stupid rivalry with Dream? It's clear he has."

"Stupid? That son of a bitch has been fucking around with me since seventh grade! How am I supposed to just leave it behind me?"

"Just like that!"

"(Y/n), I don't think you're seeing the point here. I've hated Dream's guts since the seventh grade, and you've known that- you've heard every single complaint! How can you just push that aside?"

"The same way you could just push your seventh-grade rivalry aside!"

"I don't think you understand, it's not that easy-"

"Listen, I know, oh my god, I know, that you constantly need to be validated, to be better than everyone, but did you ever think that maybe other people need validation too? It's not like Dream works his ass off for nothing. And maybe, just this once, you don't have to control my entire life outside of this house? Maybe for once, I don't have to be seen as 'the dumber twin'? Don't you ever think that maybe I need the validation that I'm smart too, even though I get straight A's? Surely you would understand, you get perfect scores and are the favorite student, but sometimes you just need a little extra support. And yeah, you guys give me that validation, but at least with Dream, I'm not second in line. At least he notices I need it before I have to ask.

“And yeah, I admit I'm a dumbass for ignoring your constant complaints about Dream. If I was so loyal to your reputation that Dream was an asshole, I wouldn't have talked to him in the first place, but I'm sorry he's one of the only people who didn't view me as just your twin, and not goddamn (Y/n). Sorry."

The silence after (Y/n)'s rant was deafening. That was the first time they had ever explicitly said something about how annoyed they got over their second placement in their family. They knew they weren't Phil's second favorite, he truly didn't have favorites, Techno just somehow always got first.

As their words began to sink in, (Y/n) felt themselves backing away, starting to feel so small. Suddenly, their back was against the wall, and their brain activated its fight or flight mode.

(Y/n) bolted to their bedroom, immediately closing the door behind them, trying not to slam it in their rush to get away from their family, and frankly, from everything.

They dropped their bags on the ground and flopped onto their bed, finally taking a proper breath in what felt like forever- or since they got home. At least they spoke their truth right?

* * *

It felt like hours later when (Y/n) finally got out of bed, and it was definitely hours later when they emerged from their room.

First, they texted Dream, not realizing he had been blowing up their phone with texts and calls.

Dream -> Me - 3:43 PM  
im so sorry abt what happened  
r u ok?  
is techno rly mad?  
4:16  
(Y/n)?  
5:03  
hey im sorry if ur mad at me but im really worried

Me -> Dream - 5:14  
hey sorry im not mad at you this is isnt your fault at all!!!  
technos v mad but i kinda lashed out and everyone was like freaked into silence so idk whats gonna happen

sorry i took forever to respond i was like in shock that i lashed out lmao

Dream -> Me - 5:15  
oh ok im glad ur good  
you going to talk to them?

Me -> Dream - 5:15  
don't really want to but yeah probably at dinner i think  
or now bc someone just knocked on my door brb

Dream -> Me - 5:18  
oh gl then

(Y/n) looked up from their phone and was tempted to just pretend they were asleep, they really didn't want to talk to anyone, especially someone from their family right now. But the longer they waited the worse the outcome would be, so they just let out a little, 

"Yeah?"

"Uh, dinner is ready," Wilbur's voice rang out.

So, maybe the conversation could be avoided, but this dinner was definitely going to be brutal.

* * *

Phil could tell something was wrong when his three eldest children sat in silence at the dinner table. This rarely happened, and when it did, it was never a good thing.

Alas, he knew better than to ask what was happening right now, with the look Wilbur had given him when he got home. It was one he hated seeing, usually meaning the same thing. The twins are fighting. 

(Y/n) and Techno rarely fought. This was a known fact in their family, they were best friends, the power duo. And when they did fight it was either playful bickering, or the worst type of fights, ones that left everyone in silence. Phil knew better than to ask what was wrong now, he'd much rather go to each of them later to help solve their problem.

But when he went to Techno's room to ask what was wrong, his only response was,

"Uh...maybe you should go to (Y/n) first."

Ok, something was definitely up.

* * *

When (Y/n) heard Phil's familiar footsteps approach their door, they knew what was about to happen. They were happy to explain why Techno and his dumbass rivalry was annoying to them and explain their need for validation again (although were they really? It was really draining to say to be honest) but how was (Y/n) supposed to use this situation to tell him that they were dating someone? That someone being Dream of all people? 

“Can I come in?”

“Uh...yeah, sure,” They responded, trying to stop their voice from wavering too much.

Phil walked into their small room and sat on the edge of their bed, where (Y/n) was curled up at the top.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what exactly?” They really weren’t trying to be annoying or edgy, but they simultaneously wanted to stall this conversation.

“Well, that’s what I would like to know at some point, but for now I’m just wondering if you wanna talk about it. I figured it’s something with you because when I went to ask Techno what was wrong he said it would be better to ask you first.”

“Of course you did,” Alright, now (Y/n) was a little aggravated. Of course, he went to Techno first. Of course. But, (Y/n) knew this wasn’t because of favorites, it was also because Techno usually was one to talk to Phil first about his problems, (Y/n) rarely telling anyone about theirs.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a long story,”

“I have a long time.”

(Y/n) didn’t want to explain every single part of the story, but they knew sooner or later Phil would either find out through Techno, or (Y/n) would risk snapping again at Phil, just like they did today. They had to tell him how they felt sometimes or it would just get worse.

“Ok. ok, don’t freak out, this may come as a surprise, but I have a boyfriend,” (Y/n) cringed, this sounded so dumb, saying it out loud.

“Right, why would I be mad?”

“See, my boyfriend’s name is Dream, and happens to be rivals with Techno,” 

Phil paused, this one definitely caught him by surprise. He didn’t mind if (Y/n) had a partner (although he would like them to tell him before it gets serious) but he didn’t expect him to be Dream of all people.

“Alright, I can’t say I expected that, but go on,”

And so (Y/n) filled Phil in on the past events of the day, all leading up to them snapping at Techno and Wilbur. When they finished Phil nodded and asked,

“Do you actually feel that way? Or was it just a spur of the moment?”

(Y/n) nodded their head down.

“It’s been bothering me for a while.”

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel less valid or worse than Techno or Wilbur. You can always come to me, even if Techno gets there first, don’t feel discouraged to come to me when your problems have nothing to do with your siblings.”

“I know, it’s- it’s just that it’s not just you. Everyone at school just sees me as Techno’s twin or the lesser twin. And I know there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“We can help. I mean, maybe not at school and stuff, but maybe we can just remind you that you’re not just Techno’s twin, or stop doing stuff that makes it seem like you are. Because you are truly your own person who has their own strengths.”

(Y/n) nodded and responded, “Yeah, I would like that.”

“Alright, that sounds good. Now, you should be getting ready for bed, it’s already pretty late,” Phil said, checking his watch.

“Wait, how am I supposed to make it up to Techno?”

“Well I’ll talk to him first, and maybe you don’t need to ‘make it up’ to him. Both of you should apologize and talk it out eventually, but don’t feel bad about what happened today, it was a long time coming.”

“Oh. Ok, sounds good.”

Phil stepped out of (Y/n) rooms and they looked to their phone, also realizing just how late it was. 

Their phone clock read 11:53 PM, usually (Y/n) and Dream got on call from 10 PM to 12 AM, but today their plans had obviously changed. Scrolling through their notifications, they texted Dream, updating him.

Me -> Dream - 11:54  
Wanna call?

Dream -> Me - 11:55  
Yeah lemme just put my headphones in my fams asleep

A second later, the familiar ringtone rang through (Y/n)’s headphones and they picked up.

“Hey, you good?”

(Y/n) sighed a content breath, relaxing at Dream’s voice.

“Yeah, I think so. Today’s been a long day.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, but the good news is that Phil knows we’re dating so we don’t exactly have to hide it anymore.”

“What was Techno’s reaction?”

“I haven’t talked to him since we fought after school.”

“Oh.”

For a second the two of them sat in comfortable silence before Dream spoke again.

“I’m sorry-”

“Hold up, you better not say this is your fault because it isn’t, you dummy. I’ll figure it out with Techno, for now, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” (Y/n) could hear the smile in his voice.

Dream and (Y/n) kept talking for a while longer, (Y/n) eventually falling asleep on call.

“(Y/n)? You still there?” All Dream could hear was their light snores in response, “Goodnight (Y/n), I love you.”

The days after Techno found out Dream and (Y/n) were dating were awkward, to say the least. At first, (Y/n) didn’t know if they should’ve apologized or waited for Techno too, so instead, they just avoided each other. 

By the third day, Wilbur had had enough of their silence, and Tommy had too. At dinners, which were Tommy’s main form of interaction with his entire family at once, it was only silence. Usually, Techno and (Y/n) would pick Tommy up after school on Wednesdays because they carpooled then, but (Y/n) was the only one who could drive and they were too nervous to even be in the same room as Techno, so Tommy wasn’t happy when he didn’t get to spend time with his favorite twins and get Dunkin Donuts after school. So Wilbur did what made the most sense, he locked them in a room together.

As he called Techno to the living room to help him with his homework, he texted (Y/n) at the same time, using the same excuse.

“What do you need help with?” Techno spoke as he entered the room.

“One sec I have to actually grab my homework, I’ll be back,”

“What? So you didn’t even get your homework?” But Will had already left.

“Will, what do you need with homework? I have to take 35 pages of physics notes for Mr. Ballat, so I don’t know how much I can help-” (Y/n) stopped when they saw Techno sitting on the couch, presumably waiting for the same thing.

“I- Oh. I guess you’re helping Wilbur with his homework then,” They turned around and tried to go back down the hallway but instead they were met with Wilbur shaking his head.

“Or...guess I’m staying here.”

For a while, Techno and (Y/n) sat in awkward silence, until Techno spoke up.

“Sorry.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry. Sorry, for like, being a dick? I kinda controlled how you were seen and who you hung out with at school. And I didn’t mean to, but it was still pretty shitty of me. So, I’m sorry. I’ll- I’ll watch myself in the future.” He said, struggling to make eye contact.

“Uh...thanks. I appreciate it, and I’m sorry for not listening to you about Dream. I can’t say I regret it, but I should’ve respected you.” It was (Y/n)’s turn to look at the ground.

“Oh yeah, about Dream. I’ll try to be nice and stuff, it’s fine with me. Not that you need my ‘go-ahead’ though. I also can’t guarantee I won’t want to beat a bitch up every now and then though,” He joked, and (Y/n) smiled. Maybe this wasn’t that bad.

Since (Y/n) and Dream were now free to go on dates without it being extra secretive or only spending 1 hour together, Dream insisted on taking them on a proper date.

After picking them up at their house (and being threatened by, not just (Y/n)’s dad, but also their brothers), he took them out to a large field, right next to a river and an airport, so they could watch the planes take off right next to them. It may not sound appealing, but it was truly beautiful in real life.

As they had their picnic, (Y/n) smiled, thinking about how lucky they were. This could’ve gone so much worse than it did, yet it seemed (Y/n)’s family always knew how to be exactly what they were, their family. 

“What’s got you all smiley all of a sudden?” Dream said as he nudged their arm.

“Huh? Oh, I’m just thankful,” Suddenly they were pulled out of their daydreaming state.

“For what?”

“I dunno, you? Everything?”

“Yeah?” Dream seemed to be egging (Y/n) on.

“Yeah. And you know what, I think I like you a lot,”

“You do? I had no idea,” Dream’s face was starting to inch closer to (Y/n)’s.

“Yeah, yeah, I think I’m in love with you, as a matter of fact.”

“Damn, that’s funny, because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”

And suddenly Dream’s lips were pressed against (Y/n)’s, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Warmth flooded their body as they smiled into the kiss. It’s not like they hadn’t kissed before, but for the first time, they kissed with no fears or problems.

Yeah, (Y/n) could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! I post headcanons and more there- [@tubbanna.](tubbanna.tumblr.com)


End file.
